Fake it till you Make it
by lois-singer
Summary: Andy and Luke are on their way to the cabin, and for some reason She can't seem to get Sam Swarek out of her mind. So much for a romantic getaway. Small moment set after s1e10 Big Nickel it is andyxLuke but with implied Mcswarek feelings.


Hello Hello! I Have not Posted anything in a very long while. And I have never posted anything Rookie Blue related. So pleas be gentle with your judgement!

This is just a short little moment that takes place somewhere after season 1 episode 10 "Big Nickel" It is AndyXLuke with subtle, or not so subtle, hints of McSwarek.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership characters or the Show itself this was written and posted for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Luke was taking Andy up to the cabin again this weekend. They had decided they needed to get away after the stress of their last few shifts. Swarek had seemed fin with it. Which natural meant that Andy had to deal with is subtle passive-aggressive attitude, and she got stuck with all the paperwork. The paper work thing wasn't all that strange, she was a rookie after all, but that coupled with his pissy mood ...

"Uhg," She sighed as she put a book back on the shelf. _Whats his_ _problem_ , she thought, _I thought we were becoming friends. I thought we were moving passed all this weirdness_. she picked up another book and scanned the back cover. She and Luke were currently standing in the mystery section of a book store on their way out of town.  
 _Sam puts o this act of being okay with me and Luke, but they way he acts sometimes makes it hard to believe. And sometimes when he is talking to Luke, the look on his face is so fake its almost like he isn't trying at all. The big jerk. Why am I even thinking about him right now? Stop_! She slammed the book back down and turned away from the shelf. Luke looked at her with raised eyebrows. He had three books tucked under his arm and another potential in his hand.

Andy narrowed her eyes, "The point of this weekend is to get away from work," she said. "You're a detective!" she said waving her hand at him. "Your whole life is a mystery novel, shouldn't we be in another section?" she said. Luke took a deep breath and smiled at her patiently. Like she was a bored kid. She hated when he looked at her like that, but it she let it go this time because she felt like a bored child. "What section would you suggest?" He asked, clearly humoring her. She shrugged, "I don't know," she thought for a minute. "Well.. okay.. we should look in a section that has nothing at all to do with what we deal with every day," She said. He looked at her for a second, then, "That basically leaves us with the kids section and supernatural romance books," he said. Andy laughed, "Come with me," she said taking his hand and placing the book back on the shelf.

She lead him out of the mystery section and down the center isle passing the young adult section and a table advertising what all the kids were reading these days. "Oh look honey! Sparkling vampires," Luke said sarcastically. Andy chuckled again and pulled him along.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but when she saw a sign that read **Misc.** hanging over a large bin full of random books for $5 or less, she stopped and gestured to it. "Seriously?" Luke said doubtfully. "Yes!" she said smiling, "I'm sure we'll be able to find something in here that qualifies as 'light vacation reading'," She said as she started digging through the bin. Luke still looked doubtful. He picked up a book with two fingers as if it was a dirty thing. The illustration on the cover was a close up of a shirtless man with a cowboy hat angled across his face. He looked at Andy and then dropped the book back into the bin.  
"I'm a Detective because I like mysteries, " he said. Andy snorted, _Well at least I tried._ "Whatever you say detective.

Andy reached into the pin and pulled out a book at random, "I'm getting this one," She said without even bothering to really look at it. Luke raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "101 funniest jokes?" he said, "Really?" Andy gaped at the book she held in her hand.

She was looking at the cover but all she could see was Sam Swarek sitting in a greasy diner telling their waitress she better call the Hambulance. _Of course I would pick this one,... whats happening to my life? Why does god hate me_?  
To Luke she said, "Well yeah, ... I could use a good laugh after the week I've had," She said hoping he didn't hear how sure she didn't sound. _I could put it back and pick another one. I'm supposed to be spending the weekend with Luke. The last thing I need is to have a romantic weekend ruined because I can't get Sam Swarek out of my head._

"Okay so are you done?" Luke said. Andy raised her eyebrows distractedly, "Can we go now?" He asked her, clearly ready o get back on the road and out of town. She smiled at him and nodded. Her grip tightened around her book of jokes and suddenly she wasn't half as excited for this weekend as she had been before shift that morning. And she was pretty sure she knew exactly why.

But, she pasted a smile on her face as they walked to the checkout counter and even managed to sound a little excited as they got back on the road.

 _Fake it till you make it,_ she told herself.

Again.

* * *

And thats all she wrote!

Short, sweet and alluding to the point! I hope you liked it and I hope you were able to look past any and all mistakes.

thanks for reading, leave a review if convenient... '

If inconvenient, review all the same.

love love love love love love

 _ **Lois**_


End file.
